


Francinne

by Serenityyyy



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, MNL48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: Gabb stays by Rans' side as the latter chases for her dreams.
Relationships: Francinne Rifol/Gabrielle Skribikin, Gabb/Rans, UniSoy
Kudos: 4





	Francinne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [officialchylee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=officialchylee).



> Hallo! First UniSoy fic and first fic in a while~
> 
> Hope y'all like it. Enjoy!

Hot was the day. It's the middle of summer after all. Gabb was enjoying the afternoon at the beach. She loved the waters. She was born and raised in that town near the sea. She liked the peacefulness that came with living there. She had only visited the city once, when she was a child, and she didn't really want to go there again. It was too busy and noisy for her. Her heart was in her town.

Gabb was alone on that beach, like the way she had been for the past... two years. She had her family and friends, yes, but there was an empty space in her heart. She missed her.

She dipped into the water and felt its coldness. It was refreshing. Slowly, she glided deeper into the sea and swam her loneliness away. She also loved swimming. She could forget all her worries and be in her own world.

After a while, Gabb went back to the shallower part of the sea. She faced the horizon to feel the cold air. She closed her eyes and relished the moment. It only lasted for a while though, as there was suddenly a wave of water hitting her back.

_**splash!** _

She immediately opened her eyes and turned her back to see what on earth that was. And there, she saw the face she had been longing to see.

"...Rans?" Gabb called, surprised and confused at the same time. Was this real? Was that really her?

"Hi! It's me," _Rans_ greeted. "Why do you look so shocked?" She giggled. Gabb loved seeing that gummy smile.

**_sa gitna ng asul na dagat_ **

Gabb couldn't believe it. At that same beach where the two of them met for the very first time when they were young, Rans was standing in front of her again. She was there after going to the city to pursue her dreams. Rans was there, after two years of not seeing each other.

The beautiful colors of the slowly setting sun reflected on Rans' eyes. Gabb was in awe. Were Rans' eyes always this lovely?

_**splash!** _

Gabb leapt to hug Rans excitedly.

_**ako ay tumalon** _

"Rans!" Gabb exclaimed.

Again, Rans giggled. Gabb loved hearing that.

"Happy? It's just me, y'know," Rans said as she reciprocated the embrace, albeit not as tight.

Oh. Was Gabb _too excited?_

"Ah, sorry." Gabb loosened her hold and slowly stepped back. "I'm just glad to see you again."

Right. Gabb was _really glad_ to see Rans again. She missed her so much. Even if it's only for two years, life without Rans was too lonely for her. When she heard that Rans was going to the city, she wanted to tell her to stay.

But she didn't.

As much as she didn't want Rans to go, she must support her. It was all for her dreams. Rans wanted to become a famous actress. To achieve that, she needed to have proper classes and workshops. And that little town of theirs don't have that. The experience she was getting there by singing and dancing in front of a not-so-big crowd wasn't enough. She needed to be exposed in a bigger, more complex world.

And Gabb would support her all the way, even if it meant not being with her.

After all, Rans was her best friend.

They were the best of friends. They'd known each other since they were little. They met at that same sea and from there, they only grew closer and closer to each other.

Their personalities matched each other. Rans was so fun to be with. Because of her innocent childishness, she got along well with Gabb despite being older than her. She even told the younger girl to stop calling her "ate" because she didn't like the superiority. For her, she and Gabb were equals.

The two later had dinner at Gabb's place. Gabb's parents welcomed her to their home. They had treated the girl as their own daughter and were happy for her return.

That night, Gabb learned that Rans was only there for a short vacation. She wasn't even sure if she could call it a vacation because apparently, Rans was to shoot some things at the beach every morning.

She also noticed something about the older girl, but she couldn't really point it out. There was something... different about her.

She was Rans, but it kind of felt like she wasn't.

The next day, Gabb realized something.

Gabb woke up early so she could watch what Rans was doing. She eagerly went out of their house and to the beach like the child that she was. She was all smiles, excited to see Rans.

What she saw though, were a few people unknown to her. They were all around her best friend. It seemed like they were assisting her and doing some work too. Gabb was surprised. Rans didn't tell them that she brought along her... classmates? Yes, they were around the same age as Rans.

"Francinne, scene two is up next," a short-haired woman said.

Gabb, who was quietly sitting at the side, knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Nice, Francinne!" Another lady spoke, this time a slim and tanned one with long hair.

Gabb stared at them. Who's Francinne?

"Thanks!"

A familiar voice snapped Gabb out of her trance.

Oh.

That's right.

Francinne was... Rans.

Since when did people call her by her full name?

Afternoon came and Gabb was at last alone with Rans. It was just the two of them at the beach, just like the good ol' days. There were no Aubrey and Ysabelle (Gabb heard their names earlier) who would call _her_ Rans as "Francinne" anymore.

Rans promised her that they would swim together that afternoon. And she didn't break it even though she had a lot of things to do. Gabb was glad. It _was_ the same Rans who always kept her promises.

_**splash!** _

Gabb didn't realize it immediately, but now that they began to swim, she noticed that Rans' body was... more toned than it used to be.

_**iyong kasuotang panglangoy** _

Rans had become _sexy_.

_**mas maliit kaysa huling taon** _

She wasn't that thin young girl anymore.

Puberty really did its thing properly on Rans...

Gabb shook her thoughts away.

"Is something wrong?" Rans asked her, noticing the pink tint on her cheeks.

"...nothing," Gabb answered. She played with the water between them to hide her face, hoping Rans would follow her lead and play too.

Rans didn't. She just chuckled and then said, "I missed the sea."

Gabb pouted. "Only the sea? What about me?" She playfully asked.

"What? Of course I missed you too!" Rans answered, with that lovely smile on her face.

Gabb's face heated up again. She wasn't used to this beautiful Rans. All she knew was the cheeky Rans who had the cutest grin.

She wasn't _really_ complaining though.

Time went on and they spent the whole afternoon in the sea. Gabb was almost in tears because of... happiness. Oh, how she missed her Rans.

The sun had set and the coldness of the night crept in. Gabb was the first to get out of the water to get their towels.

She was surprised when she suddenly felt slender arms enveloping her waist from behind and a warm breath behind her ear.

_**biglang umusbong aking nararamdaman** _

"R-Rans?" Gabb called.

"It's cold," Rans said, still embracing Gabb.

"Oh." Gabb stood there, frozen in place.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this coldness anymore." Rans started to pull back from the hug, feeling apologetic.

"Don't let go," Gabb whispered. She held Rans' arms in place.

Being so close, Rans heard it clearly. So she buried her face unto Gabb's neck and embraced her tightly. "Warm..."

At that moment, Gabb knew.

_**di ito kakaiba** _

She loved Rans.

_**ngunit ako ay sadyang nagulat** _

Why did it take her so many years of being together and two of being away to realize it?

She had always loved Rans. Of course, she was her best friend. But was it always _this_ kind of love?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

She was just surprised at herself for taking this long to know her feelings. She used to be quick to catch up on things like this but... she guessed it became different when she's the one experiencing it.

Well, it didn't really matter anyway. All she knew was...

She loved her best friend.

Gabb couldn't wait to spend more time with Rans.

Morning came once more and those strangers were with Rans again.

Gabb came to watch and was annoyed every time she heard them saying "Francinne".

Gabb pouted. _'She's Rans.'_

Trying not to mind those people, she focused on Rans.

Rans seemed... happy. She was happy doing what she had always wanted to do. She didn't even mind being called by her full name. Gabb remembered her saying she didn't like it because it always reminded her of when her parents would scold her when she was young. Had she gotten over it?

Rans looked very comfortable around the lights and cameras. It's like her natural habitat. She also worked well with their team. She had many people behind her back now...

Gabb smiled. _'I'm happy for you.'_

Gabb stood up from where she was seated. She turned her back and silently made her way back home.

A tear fell from her eye.

From then, Gabb would watch Rans doing her own things every morning. She would just sit there at the side quietly, not wanting to disturb them. She didn't even mind when Rans didn't notice that she's there.

She just wanted to see how Rans was doing.

She just wanted to make sure Rans was fine.

She just wanted Rans to be happy.

A few days passed.

Gabb and Rans agreed to spend that afternoon together. After lunch, Gabb already headed to the beach. She wanted to have some time with herself before meeting up with Rans.

She sat on the sand and looked into the sea. Beautiful. Not as beautiful as Rans, but it was pretty.

She sighed.

"Rans..."

_**breeze** _

A gust of wind blew, waking Gabb up. When did she fall asleep?

Opening her eyes, Gabb was surprised at what welcomed her sight.

_**mga mata'y biglang nagtagpo** _

In front of her were those brown orbs that seemed to draw her in.

Gabb froze.

_**breeze** _

The world stopped.

And then, Rans smiled.

_**at nang ikaw ay ngumiti** _

Gabb forgot how to breathe.

That was too much for her heart to handle.

_**hindi maipaliwanag ang iyong kagandahan** _

Waking up and seeing the love of your life...

Imagine if that happened everyday...

Maybe... someday...

"Good morning."

Gabb's world started to run again upon hearing that melodious voice.

"R-Rans!" Gabb sat up. "What time is it? Didn't realize I fell asleep."

Rans chuckled and stood up. She extended a hand to Gabb and said, "about time for you to wake up."

Gabb held her hand and let herself be pulled up. "Sorry," she said. "Were you waiting for long?"

"Not really," Rans answered. "I just arrived. I had to finish some things up." She led their walk along the shore.

"Ah, is that so?" Gabb followed Rans' lead.

The two walked in silence for a while. Rans wanted to relish that moment and the serenity of the afternoon. Gabb just didn't really know what to say.

A lot of things were going through Gabb's mind. And they were all about Rans, her best friend. She was thinking about her best friend whom she fell in love with.

For the past days that she'd been watching Rans, she realized that... Rans wasn't really how she used to be.

Sure, she's still the Rans that she loved. There's no doubt about that. Gabb just couldn't help but notice that there was something different in her.

In that span of two years, Rans had matured a lot. Gabb could see that in the way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she looked at the sea.

 _Before,_ there was just cheerfulness in her eyes.

Gabb realized that she'd just probably annoy Rans if they spent more time together. It was a good thing that her _vacation_ would only be for a few weeks.

She didn't play along with Gabb's tricks anymore. She didn't respond to her jokes the way she used to. She wouldn't laugh her heart out like Gabb anymore.

She had grown a lot.

Unlike Gabb.

Gabb stayed the same. In those two years, she remained the same playful child that she was. She was still so innocent. She would still laugh at the smallest silliest things.

Maybe Rans became too mature for Gabb.

Maybe Gabb became too childish for Rans.

Maybe Rans wouldn't be able to handle Gabb anymore.

_**kung sana'y nanatili ang iyong pagkabata** _

_Now,_ those enchanting brown eyes reflected passion and bravery.

Rans' passion.

Her dreams.

Gabb knew that her dream was the most important thing in Rans' mind and heart right now.

Ever since she came back, that's all she'd ever talked about.

Gabb's not complaining though. She loved hearing her stories and all. It's just that, she realized that nothing would come above those dreams in Rans' priorities. She was set in achieving her goals.

And Gabb would do everything to support her.

That's why...

_**balang araw** _

"Look at that," Rans suddenly said and then pointed above.

Gabb halted her steps and looked up. There, was the brightly shining moon.

Rans stood in front of Gabb and said, "the moon is beautiful, isn't it?" She once again gave that pretty smile that Gabb would surely miss.

"It is," Gabb said. She smiled and muttered, "you're more beautiful though."

Rans raised her eyebrows and asked in confusion, "what did you say?"

"Nothing." Gabb gave a small chuckle and pulled Rans away from the beach. "Let's go eat dinner!"

_**sa tamang panahon** _

That's why, Gabb wouldn't bother Rans with a love confession.

There's plenty more time in the world for that. Rans was busy chasing her dreams and Gabb would always be cheering for her.

Gabb could just continue to love her silently.

She was content being at the side, watching her love being happy with what she's doing.

Gabb gave one more look at the sea and smiled, holding back the tears that were threatening to flood from her eyes.

_**nais ko na malaman mo na mahal kita** _

**Author's Note:**

> stream Igai Ni Mango


End file.
